Cupboard
by Drarry-Obsession
Summary: No Wands, a Bottle, and the Truth. Three certain things add up to one big climax.


The dark small cupboard was just that, dark and small. It wasn't big enough for one person, let alone two. But somehow both Draco and Harry had managed to squeeze in, and find a position that they found somewhat comfortable.

Draco was slumped in one corner of the room, his head resting against the wall. Harry sat at the other end, positioned in such a way that one of legs was draped of Draco's.

They'd been like this now for about an hour, neither of them talking except to ask what the time was. The time had been half past one in the morning and Draco and Harry had been working late, neither of them had been aware that the other was in the room until they both ended up in the closet.

Draco had run out of ink, so had ventured into the closet to retrieve some more. At the same time Harry had broken his last quill, so had also ventured into the closet to retrieve another one. Neither man thought to take their wands, instead leaving their wands at their desk.

Meaning that they had both broken rule one of the Auror code… _'Wands must stay with wizard or witch at all times!'_

Harry hadn't really been paying attention when he opened the door to the cupboard; he was too busy inspecting his nails. So he had walked straight in and forward, a yelp later Harry was faced with an angry Draco.

Neither of them noticed the door closing, the click was silenced by the screeches of Draco.

When both men had realised what had happened it was too late and no amount of wandless magic and physical strength could open the door again, neither could apparate out either due to the charms over the ministry.

So that's how the two ended up in their current predicament, with Draco seething underneath and Harry longing to go home and sleep.

'What's the time?' Asked Draco for the tenth time in an hour.

'Five minutes have passed since you last asked!' Sighed Harry.

Draco shrugged; he twisted round causing Harry to move slightly to the left just so he didn't have to get a face full of elbow.

'Can you stop fidgeting?' Asked Harry.

'Can you not lock us in cupboards?'

Harry sighed. He pulled out half a packet of gum that had been in his pocket for about two weeks and popped a piece in his mouth, he was so hungry. He went to put it away but spotted Draco eyeing it hungrily, reluctantly he held the gum out.

'Want a piece?' Asked Harry.

Draco nodded, 'I should think so!'

He took the gum and popped a piece into his mouth; Harry found it fascinating how he slipped the piece of gum on to his tongue and then chewed it slowly. It sent a hot pulsing sensation down to his groin.

He realised what had just happened, so shifted his leg to hide something that had become evident. Draco didn't seem to notice, he was busy reading the back of the gum packet. Five minutes later Draco sighed loudly.

'We can't just sit here like this till tomorrow, we should talk… play a game… I don't know!'

Harry nodded, 'I-Spy?' he suggested jokingly. Draco shot him a dirty look and shook his head.

'No! How about I never?'

'Don't you need booze for that?' Asked Harry.

Draco nodded, 'Yes. You do!' He slammed his hands down on to his legs and flung his head back in frustration. He let out a groan, which sent another pulsing sensation down to Harrys' groin.

'Fine then!' Said Draco after thinking about it, 'Truth or Dare!'

'How we going to do the dares?' Asked Harry.

'Just truth then.'

'Ok,' Said Harry, 'but how we going to know if truth is the truth!'

Draco thought of this for a moment, and then grabbed an empty bottle of 'Quick-Fix-Wood' from the bottom shelf. He set it down on the floor and then waved his hand over it.

'There,' Said Draco triumphantly, 'if the bottle spins then a lie has been told. If the bottle stays still then the truth has been told. Understand?' Harry nodded, and as proof the bottle didn't move.

'Right then,' Draco shifted round again so he was facing Harry. 'I'll go first, seeing as you got us locked up in here!'

Harry sighed, and reluctantly agreed.

'Good.' Said Draco happily, 'My first question is… why did you and Ginny split up?'

Harry winced, 'Didn't realise it was going to be this personal.'

'Just answer the question!'

'We just weren't in love with each other anymore.'

The bottle span round, and Draco gave a Cheshire grin. 'Truth Potty.'

'Fine!' Sighed Harry, 'I'm gay.'

The bottle stopped spinning, and the grin on Draco's face disappeared. 'Really?' He asked.

'It's my turn to ask the question,' Said Harry, 'why did you get a job in the Auror department?'

Draco frowned, 'Because I wanted to help people.'

The bottle span round.

'I, er, needed the money.'

The bottle slowed down, but it was still spinning round.

'Because of you.'

The bottle was now going snail space, with a sigh Draco reluctantly said 'Because I fancy you.'

The bottle stopped, and Draco leant back closing his eyes. The tension was now thick, but Harry couldn't help but smirk at how small Draco looked.

'I don't think we should carry on playing this game,' said Draco suddenly, he picked up the bottle and flung it back in the direction it had originally come from. 'We should probably ignore each other.' He then declared.

Draco turned round so he wasn't facing Harry anymore, and after a few minutes the tension subsided.

'You fancy me.' Said Harry finally, a little giggle erupted from his mouth. Draco looked at him stone faced, but when he saw the smile on Harry's face he couldn't help but give a small smile.

'Ok Potty, don't let your head get to big.'

'For how long?' Asked Harry.

'Long enough,' whispered Draco.

Harry nodded, but he couldn't get rid of the smirk. Draco just rolled his eyes and turned away, a small hint of smile present on his lips.

'Are you really gay?' Asked Draco after a couple of minutes.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah.'

'How long?'

'Since the end of sixth year,' Said Harry, 'it's one of the reasons why I and Ginny never stayed together. She knew, of course she could never admit to herself. What about you?'

'Sixth year as well,' said Draco, 'that year… well we both know how shit it was. I found comfort in Blaise. Never looked at another woman again.'

'Does it hurt?' Asked Harry suddenly.

'What?' Draco looked at Harry, his eyes wide in shock. _Harry was a virgin?_

'You know what I mean, does it hurt?'

'Erm, not if it's done right. Haven't you had sex with a guy?'

Harry blushed a deep shade of red, he shook his head gently. 'Never had a chance.'

Draco pursed his lips, 'Then how do you know?'

'Oh, I've kissed guys.' Said Harry a little too proudly, 'and I've messed about a few times with this one guy, but nothing's ever happened.'

'Do you know if you're a top or a bottomer?' Asked Draco. Harry just shrugged.

'You've never had a fantasy? You know… of doing it?'

'Yeah, of course I have.' Replied Harry.

'And where are you in these fantasies? Are you being fucked, or is he fucking you?' Asked Draco, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Harry.

'It changes; I think I would like to be fucked for my first time though.'

Harry turned away and looked down at his thumbs; he was shocked with his own admission. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, he was grateful his hair was long enough so that Draco couldn't see.

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his leg. Harry looked up and saw Draco looking at him. There was no words spoken as Draco shifted round so he was nearer Harry, Harry watched as Draco settled himself down. With the two of them this close, there wasn't much room, but somehow both Harry and Draco managed to turn to face one another.

It wasn't clear who initiated the kiss first, but it didn't matter. The kiss was slow and gentle, Draco was gently stroking Harrys' chest while Harry rested his hand on Dracos' stomach. Draco probed Harry's mouth with his tongue, and Harry did the same. They stayed like for a few minutes, until Draco slipped his hand underneath Harry's shirt.

Harry gasped at the touch, and Draco pulled back with a look of concern.

'Are you ok?' Asked Draco.

Harry nodded, but Draco didn't look convinced. To prove that he was Ok he pulled of his shirt. He was pale, but not as pale as Draco. From working on the field he had defined muscles, but nothing to be proud off. Apparently Draco thought different, he stared in awe at what he considered beautiful, before leaning in and kissing Harry again, this time more heavily.

Draco clambered on top of Harry, giving more floor space. He pulled off his shirt, revealing a chest with three long scars stretching from his left shoulder blade down to his stomach. Harry gasped, he looked up at Draco who shook his head.

'Don't,' was all he said as he leant forward and kissed Harry on the neck. Harry let out a small moan as Draco nibbled at his collar bone. He thrust his hips upward, desperate to feel the friction.

Draco smiled at Harry's attempts to feel something, so rewarded him by slipping a hand down into his jeans.

'Do you like that?' Whispered Draco.

Harry nodded as he felt Draco run his thumb over the head of his cock.

'Would you like some more?' Harry nodded, and Draco smiled as he pulled his hands out of his jeans. He shuffled back then let out a little laugh at the look of disappointment that had settled against Harry's face.

'I'm not leaving,' Said Draco gently, as he reached forward and grasped the top of Harrys' jeans, 'I'm staying right here.' He pulled down Harrys' jeans, revealing a pair of skin tight white briefs. Draco let out a moan at the sight, it was beautiful. He knelt down and ran his tongue against the bulge. The fabric felt funny, but Draco didn't mind as he felt Harry shudder at the touch.

'Fuck -' Said Harry, he looked down at Draco as he pulled away. Draco pulled down Harry's briefs, revealing a long pointy pink cock. It was wet from his own pre-cum, and Draco stared in awe.

'Beautiful,' Said Draco, 'I want to taste it.' He looked at Harry for permission, and Harry could do nothing but blink which Draco accepted as yes. He knelt down once more and took Harry whole. He ran his tongue across the slit, down the shaft, he gently caressed the testicals.

During the whole ordeal Harry would do nothing but moan in ecstasy, he repeated the words 'Fuck, Fuck, Fucking hell!' Over and over again. Until he came in an earth shattering moment.

Draco swallowed everything, and sat back up. Harry sat there; his head was flung back still stuck in the moment of ecstasy. His breathing was hard and rapid, and sweat was dripping from his stomach into his dark hair.

'You taste amazing,' said Draco, 'Fucking amazing!'

Harry laughed, and looked at Draco. He leant forward and grabbed Draco by the back of his neck and pulled him in, their lips crushing. Harry found it both odd and erotic to taste himself in Draco's mouth. He became hard again.

They pulled away slightly to catch their breath, and through a soft smile Harry said 'I want you inside me.'

Draco nodded.

'Turn over.' He said as he stood up giving Harry room. Harry complied, and he managed to twist himself round in the small tight space. He kicked his shoes off as he did so, and Draco pulled his jeans all the way off.

Draco knelt back down, and started to caress Harrys arse. Then an idea formed in his head.

'Harry?' There was a murmur of response. 'Have you heard of Rimming?

'No.' Whispered Harry.

Draco smiled gleefully as he leant forward and pressed a kiss on the bottom of Harry's back.

'You're going to love this then.'

Harry didn't know what to expect, but he figured it would be good, so he waited as Draco shuffled around. Then suddenly he felt it, Dracos tongue at his entrance. He shivered with delight. It was amazing. Draco ran his tongue across the hole a few times, before prodding the hole. The moment he did that Harry let out a moan, he started to shake as Draco carried on pulling and pushing his tongue in and out.

'I – I'm going to cum.' Warned Harry.

Draco nodded and pulled away, he wanted Harry to be full of him before he even thought of cuming.

'I want to enter you now.' Draco saw Harry nod, so Draco unzipped his trousers and pulled them down revealing his perfect cock. He lined his hips up against Harrys and with one swift motion he was in.

Harry let out a blood curdling scream, and Draco quickly pulled away, but Harry shook his head.

'Stay.' He begged.

Draco slowly pushed himself back up, but the moment he was in as far as possible he stopped. Harry was so tight, so fucking perfect. It was as if his arse was built purely to be fucked by his own cock.

Draco smiled when he felt Harry relax, it made moving so much easier.

'Move.' Said Harry, his voice still strained.

Draco did just that, he placed a hand on the floor next to Harry, and with his other hand he gently snaked it round Harry's chest pulling him up. He started to move, in and out, pushing and pulling. Of all the guys in his life he had been in, none had been as good as Harry, and none probably ever would.

'Is this ok?' Asked Draco.

'Yes.' Said Harry, every so often he would let out a small moan if Draco ever hit against his prostate. The moans were becoming more frequent as Draco was striking against the right part. Harry had grasped his own cock, and was wanking in time to the thrust of Draco.

'Fuck!' Screamed Draco as he felt himself about to come, it seemed Harry was almost there as well as he let out a low scream.

Suddenly Draco and Harry both saw white as they came hard, Draco lent forward and bit Harry hard on the shoulder as he came. Harry shouted out loud, 'DRACO!'

Harry let go of his cock and fell to the ground, Draco falling with him. They lay together catching their breath in a pool of warmth and comfort.

'That was amazing.' Sighed Draco smiling, he kissed the bite mark that he had caused on Harry, running his tongue over it a few times playfully. Harry squirmed but didn't try to escape; instead he turned his head and looked at Draco from the corner of his eye.

'It was,' said Harry, 'I've never come so hard in all my life.'

Draco smiled and placed a kiss behind Harrys' ear, he gently nibbled at the lobe of his ear before moving to get up. He stopped when he heard Harry cry a soft 'Oh.'

'What?' Asked Draco.

'Do you have to go?' Asked Harry.

'I'm not going anywhere, there's nowhere to go.' Draco knew what Harry meant, but he enjoyed winding Harry up.

'You know I mean!' Said Harry determinedly.

Draco nodded, 'Of course I do.'

Draco layback down on top of Harry, he loved being in him. He was so tight; his arse was firm but soft. Harry sighed happily as Draco ran his hands down his arms, their fingers meeting and then locking together.

'Was I ok?' Asked Draco after a few minutes. Harry tutted.

'Ok? I said I had never come so hard in all my life.'

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'And some more.'

For the rest of the night Draco lay on top of Harry, buried deep within him. They talked about nothing really important, before falling asleep. Morning came, and Draco reluctantly pulled out of Harry and got dressed. He told himself that the first thing he was going to do when he got home was shower. Apparently Harry felt the same as he stood up.

'I hate not having my wand, because I can't cast a cleaning charm.'

Harry pulled on his clothes, and soon they were both standing there. It seemed the clothes created some wall, some barrier, some distance between the two of them. Gone were the smiles, the kissing, and the passion. Come had the tension, the awkward glances and the silence.

They seemed to avoid each other's eyes, neither knew why. But not long later they heard the talks and the footsteps of the outside world, and then they knew the door would open. But neither could walk out without saying what they wanted to say. Surprisingly it was Harry who spoke first.

'What happens now?' He asked.

Draco shrugged; he knew what he wanted to happen. But he wasn't sure if Harry felt the same.

'What would you like to happen?' Asked Harry.

'Do you still need a shower?' Asked Draco.

'Ye- why- what does it matter?'

Draco smiled, 'Come back to mine?'


End file.
